YogLabs
YogLabs '''is a stunning facility, set into a mountain range, that has been built for Simon and Lewis to house them and their experiments to test some awesome, new, fun and often potentially deadly mods. Simon and Lewis have a range of mods hidden inside for us to see. The entrance is a large vault door, rumored to open utilizing some of the parts from the infamous Ugocraft mod, that has a much smaller door hidden inside. There is a Testificate guard that sits on a balcony that protects the facility from intruders. There are several Testificates in the lobby who act as reception staff. Description There is an extremely pixelated periodic table and the molecular structure of caffeine on the walls along with some other unidentified photos. There is a door leading to a nether portal,(which has since been turned into Simon's office, this is still a work in progress despite a few of the most recent episodes starting within Simon's office) and a door leading to somewhere unknown. There also appears to be a balcony above the reception staff and looks very different from the rest of the lobby. There is a door that leads to the testing chambers and another door right next to it, which leads to other test chambers. There are color coded pathways that lead to different testing groups. There are many gates and doors in the hallway the door leads to, there are also many robots in the hallway, such as the Lifto-Bot, which lifts things, such as logs, as seen in the first Yoglabs video. Room apparently has a minecart system in the ceiling. First chamber is a room filled with transparent blocks. It has a minecart, suspended water, a cactus, a ladder, torches and trapdoors, the bottom of the room is made out of transparent blocks and the Void can be seen. Further down the hallway, there is a garage. There are 2 cars parked inside, 1 made out of brick and 1 made out of an unknown material, possibly iron, and a wall with glowstone, leaves, buttons, glass, ladders, cobweb, wallpaper, torches and redstone torches, with a lever which activates a shutter which destroys the aforementioned materials. Next door is a Piston door with the words "Project Woodchuck" written on a sign above it. Inside, contains a sign saying "Caution: Temporal Shield ACTIVE No watches!!!" on a Lapis Block. On the floor behind the sign are yellow and black caution strips, in front of it, is a blue floating substance that resembles a portal. When entered, it turns back time apparently, by teleporting the user through a different timezone while still being in the same room, somehow, with the use of the portal like substance. Inside, is a strange room with a huge hole in the middle with glass and tons of redstone, there is also a clock on a stick, and two amplifiers. Apparently, it changed the time to lunch time. Further down is Project Lime Jelly, it has a piston door. The contents of the room are unknown but according to Lewis, it produces jelly. Next room, is Project Snuggy, it requires Maximum Security Clearance. Inside of the room, is a mutilated clown face and a sign that tells you to "Rate your terror". Below the sign is a billboard, with several notes on it. The clown face has a mouth, inside of it are 2 buttons. When a button is pressed, it starts chewing. The room is currently off limits until it is shut down or replaced. In front of a Lifto-Bot which is carrying logs, is a room with a shutter door, inside is a large room, with several testificates and several Barbecue Grills. In here, there are display chests with plates, forks, knives and spoons, which oddly resemble Pressure Plates, hoes, swords and shovels. There is another display chest which has spices and napkins. Near the BBQ Grills in the center, is 5 display chests with pork, beef, charcoal, fish and chicken. There are many tables located throughout this room and most of them appear to have their own grills. The room was destroyed in a fire after Simon grabbed a flint and steel and set the place on fire. He died in the fire due to safety protocols being offline, leaving Lewis to put out the fire himself, he was unable to do so and he ran out, resulting in the casualties of the testificate scientists and security guards dining there and the loss of thousands of pounds in stolen government money due to the damage. Fire might have also possibly spread out of the room and destroyed the Lift-O-Bot outside and the garage but it was probably put out before then. Further down, is a room labeled "Project Triple-Mint". It contains several Scrubber-bots and clocks that are used as targets. There is a chest inside that contains Scrubber Bot building kits but is currently empty for unknown reasons, presumably, they were used to create the ones seen in the video. Next to Project Triple-Mint is a shutter, which opens up to a dark room, which contains a death pit, with trip-wire that triggers dispensers that throw out a hybrid of an owl and a human. The experiment appears to have gone horribly wrong, and the volunteers appear to be very badly mutilated. They are presumably kept there to study why they are so violent and have a craving for brains. Maybe it's because of the experiment making them nearly brain-dead and they want to get their revenge, or it's natural. Either way, they're creepy. There is a cardboard box with swords in it and further in, there is a door which leads to a long hallway, which has a door at the end of it. Through the second door is a tall room with a box and a crafting table, with a huge garage door that is opened by a lever that is very high up. Further down, there is a piston door with a sign above it saying "Project Gouda". It's contents are unknown and it isn't mentioned what is inside. Next to it, is another unknown room called "Project Brink". Both are not mentioned in either episode and is only briefly seen in episode 2. Next to Project Brink, is the break room. It has 3 tables and chairs for people to dine in. There is a highly advanced coffee machine that actually produces coffee, although it is currently out of order, and the break-room presumably serves sausage sandwiches with a choice between a red sauce, brown sauce or no sauce at all. There is an arc which leads to an unknown room, possibly a kitchen in which the aforementioned sausage sandwiches are prepared. *Note: Please understand that the server labeled "We have no idea what this one is for sorry" Is currently unknown. We alert you that, though we have no idea what it is for, we promise you it is very important. And has absolutely NOTHING do do with the secret missiles aimed at the government that we DO NOT have. Please, do not detonate, cut, or re-wire the server. We honestly have no idea weather well blow up or not if you do. Even further down, there is a space auto control room. It is a large room filled with computers and a large countdown timer on the wall. Also on the wall are several large computers showing images of what appears to be the Solar System. There is a "SkyLadder" which launches people into space. There is a sign in front of it saying "SKYLADDER, for trained individuals only!". The back entrance to the labs is a hole on top of the hill which drops you down into the air-vents. This route was taken by Lewis and Simon when Lewis lost the keys to the big main door. The duo got to see the cleaning maids at work in the break-room, then they took two out side using teleporters to go on a monster hunt. Both maids are now missing. The remaining Maids turned out to be government agents that took control of the YogLabs. After messing around with Lewis's company car (a very nice looking BMW), the duo armor up and raid the labs. After blowing up the main door with grenades and a rocket launcher, Honeydew died due to a rocket launcher misfiring. After he had respawned, the two destroyed the mob spawners then proceeded to the security room to activate the backup power generators, to rescue the testificates from the Medbay. The Maids apparently escaped using the skyladder, but reports haven't been confirmed. After having their gun licenses revoked following the raid (in which the two showed just how inept they were at handling firearms), they were greeted by Dr. Testificate MD, who told them that they needed to re-take their basic firearm and combat training. This involved going into a sophisticated computer simulation, in which they had to kill ten hordes of Nazi zombies. Lewis died just prior to the end of the simulation, however Simon made it all the way and was granted his second gun license (even though he had stolen a Desert Eagle after the YogLabs raid). Many of the recently revealed projects involve new weapons of various forms, to aid in the fight with the government. These include Chemical X, a formula that turns mobs into buffed, incredibly dangerous new forms, and 2 forms of exploding pig launchers, the regular and Nyan Pig versions. Recently, it has been revealed that there is a maze of inter-dimensional gateways riddled throughout Yoglabs from research into said doorways. Deep below YogLabs, lies Deep Search III, a highly top-secret section of YogLabs housing a mysterious underground pyramid of sorts, in which lies a Stargate. Deep Search III is known to practice slave labor on innocent Testificates. Staff *Head Chairmen - Lewis (Xephos) *Executive - Simon (Honeydew DDH.) *Scientist - Dr. Testificate MD (Currently inactive after being shot by Lewis, but was recently cloned for testing) *Dr. Srivaramen (Current Head Scientist, Head of Mutant and Genetic Research) *Duncan (previously fired, re-hired by Lewis after the discovery of the Black Site in Ridgedog's base). *Prof. Brightmeer (Responsible for reconstructing Honeydew & Xephos's faces) *Voskoboynikov (In charge of Drugs and Medicines, (responsible for the Red Sweets as well) *Professor Bixby MBE, CBE, OBE, BBC (Scientist in charge of Deep Search III dig site) *James (Deceased after '''Simon killed him under the effects of the Red Sweets, later discovered to be mushrooms.) *Chief of Censorship. Lint (Yoglabs Propaganda Division) *Mr. Wong - (Owner of Om-Noms from the Orient) *Sergeant Herp - sargeant of yogarmy Episodes #YogLabs Part 1 - Welcome to the Facility #YogLabs Part 2 - Having a BBQ #YogLabs Part 3 - Spacejump Program #Little Maids Mod - YogLabs #BMW Car Mod - YogLabs #Ferullos Guns Mod - Taking Back YogLabs #Zombiecraft - YogLabs #Galacticraft - Lift Off! - YogLabs #Galacticraft - Mars Explorers - YogLabs #Better Animations - YogLabs #Yoglabs - Mutant Wrestling #Yoglabs - Creeper Splicing #YogLabs - Pig Space Program #Yoglabs - Nyan Tornado #YogLabs - Hats Mod #YogLabs - Dimensional Doors #Kung Fool - Yoglabs #Fight Night - Yoglabs #Yoglabs - Buy Kea #YogLabs - Pig vs Cart #YogLabs - Cloning #YogLabs - Cannibal Cows #YogLabs - Iron Dwarf #YogLabs - Bad Trip #Minecraft Mods - YogLabs: A Bigger Boat #Minecraft Mod - YogLabs: Sokoban #Minecraft - Raiders of the Lost Archives 1 - YogLabs #Minecraft - Raiders of the Lost Archives 2 - YogLabs #Minecraft Mods - Stargate Troopers - YogLabs SG-1 Projects *Project Woodchuck : Testing of travel through timezones; time travel. *Project Lime Jelly : Testing of various jelly flavors. *Project Snuggy : Testing on one's terror when confronted by a vicious clown face. Maximum security clearance is required to enter. *Project Triple-Mint : Testing of throwing stones against targets on the ceiling. Possibly also a storage for Scrubbonauts. *Project Gouda : Undisclosed information. *Project Brink : Undisclosed information. Rooms General *Reception *Simon's Office *Garage *The Cafeteria (with a constantly broken coffee machine.) *Security *The Decontamination Chamber *Buy-kea store (created after a dimensional door sucked an Ikea into a small area.) *The Toilets *The Armoury *Green Pastures (for genetically modified cows) *Mr Wong's Om-Noms from the Orient *Temporary Monster Containment *Wrestling Ring *Pseudoramdon Magnetic Field Displacement Coordinator Room *The Experimental Pocket Dimension *The Wave Maker *Testing Lab 1 *Holo Hall The Medical Bay *The Pharmacy *The Crematorium *Back-up Clone Storage Vault *Bio-surgery & Exo-skeletal Grafting room *Workplace Injury ward *X-Ray Dept. *Electroshock Therapy Dept. *Secure Holding for the Criminally Insane *Black Medicine Research Ward (No Access) *Physical Therapy Dept. *Cloning Room *Temporary "Volunteer" "Storage" Deep Search III *Cafeteria *Maintenance Closet *Dormitories *Quarantine *Security Office *Molten Core Power System *Research Lab *Dig Site/Stargate Pyramid Trivia * The YogLabs series serves as a replacement to the older Minecraft Mod Spotlights that Simon, Lewis and Hannah used to do on occasion. * YogLabs was once funded by the government, although YogLabs is now at war with the government. *Lewis used up most of their government funding on BMW's. * There is one server that the staff does not know the use of in the server room. * There is a dark room in YogLabs that former volunteers for projects have been put in. They are mutated owl-men and mutilated persons. * YogLabs has stolen large amounts of it's equipment, much of it from the government. * YogLabs is in fact evil, and they are planning on taking over the world, even Scotland. Simon was shocked upon hearing this, as even Rome did not want Scotland. * The main door to YogLabs is incredibly thick and durable, as it took many direct hits with an RPG to finally blow a hole through it. * In Ferullos Guns Mod - Taking Back YogLabs, when Simon died, he respawned in the city Stoneholm, from the popular Yogscast series, Shadow of Israphel. It is unknown why he respawned there, but it is most likely that they used the Shadow of Israphel Server (or map) to make the Labs in, the reason for this is unknown. *The coffee machine in the break room has never actually worked to begin with. Fans believe it may be a reference to Shadow of Israphel. *All employees are required to go through intense combat training. *Duncan did work there, but was fired because he did not approve of the evilness (Confirmed in Voltz Episode 25 "Retribution" where he was rehired) *As seen in YogLabs - Dimensional Doors, there is a huge Fumblemore robot being built somewhere in Yoglabs. *In YogLabs - Pig vs Cart, Simon and Lewis are teleported to a race track, and are molecularly disassembled. However, their reassembly took an approximate two weeks, though for them it was a few seconds. *YogLabs may be working with the Beaver Mafia after a recent segment of YogLabs showed Sips Co. employee Guy the Sheep imprisoned at the Cloning area. *In YogLabs - Bad Trip, after they see the Crematorium, Simon heads toward the Black Medicine Research Wing. The video is interrupted by a notice of unauthorized filming of a classified area, established by YogLabs Propaganda Division's Chief of Censorship. Lint. It is unknown if the area will be entered, seen, or mentioned in the future episodes, leaving most viewers curious about that part of the video. *Testificates act as scientists in YogLabs. *YogLabs incorporates the usage of Testificate slaves. *Testificates are being used as lab rats in many of the experiments. *Lewis had been working on the new Shadow of Israphel script and had stored it in the archives, but it was destroyed in an accident involving Simon, delaying the new episode further. Category:Locations Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Yoglabs Category:Minecraft Category:Mod Spotlight Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Episode Guides